Mobius
Mobius (also known as Mobius Prime, due to its place in the multiverse) was actually a future version of Earth, and according to this universe's timeline, Earth's year would be approximately 14,017 CE, with Mobius' calendar year at mid-late 3237. It is still unknown exactly what was the starting point for their calendar, but it was likely calculated using what the Echidna Tomes call the Days of Fury. Mobius has endured many conflicts, including the Great War, the first and second Robotnik Wars, and a failed attack by the Xorda. Much of it was also under the control of the Eggman Empire, though some sections of it remained free from its tyranny. This version of the planet came to an end in 3237, when the Super Genesis Wave irreversibly altered the entire multiverse and the Prime Zone's timeline. History Prehistoric Nearly 12,000 years ago, during the 21st century of the "old world" when Mobius was still known as "Earth", an alien race known as the Xorda came to the planet to offer an alliance to its human population. However, the emissary they dispatched was captured, studied and subsequently dissected by a group of scientists led by Ivan Kintobor, a leading scientist at the time. Ivan had hoped to use the captured alien and its technology to produce the robot Isaac as well as numerous other creations. His methods however proved antagonistic towards the Xorda. In retaliation, the aliens bombarded the planet with Gene Bombs with the intention of exterminating all life on the planet, melting all surface life into primordial ooze. Before the destruction of the planet's biosphere, however, a number of hidden cities were constructed, safe from the effects of the Gene Bombs. The bombs had an unforeseen side effect however. Rising from the primordial soup, DNA from the former human population formed the four-fingered Overlanders seen on Mobius today, while the rest of the animal kingdom also experienced a rapid evolution from interaction with human DNA, forming modern-day Mobians. (StH: #124, #148; SSM: #1) Early History Approximately 10,000 years ago, the planet suffered a massive environmental cataclysm. The Gene Bombs were supposed to preserve Earth's environment as it was when it was attacked. However, their interaction with the planet caused massive volcanic reactions, earth quakes, and massive storms, hurling billions of tons of ash and dirt into the air. This is what is chronicled as the First Day of Fury in Echidna theology. (StH: #148) How the echidnas would have records of this time is unknown, as Mobians were still in very primitive stages or not around at all yet. It is possible they learned of this event from geographical remnants of the events, or they located records of it left over from the destroyed Earth's population. Shortly after this cataclysm, the event known as the Coming of the Chaos Emeralds occurred. Mysteriously, the green Chaos Emeralds rained down on the planet from the sky. This resulted in dramatic global weather changes, eventually causing the extinction of the Mobosaurs. However, it also gave rise to the omnipotent beings known as the Ancient Walkers and provided immortality to Mammoth Mogul, when one of the descending Chaos Emeralds embedded itself in his chest. It also allowed the Mobo-sapiens, known more simply as Mobians, to become the new dominant race on the planet. (StH: #148, TMS: #3, SMM) The "Gene Bomb" origin theory provided by Isaac is considered to be false as other evidence in the comics is contradictory to this. However, all other historical accounts are considered canon, as there is no contrary evidence to these events happening. The Days of Fury continued to affect Mobius for thousands of years, right up to modern day. The Echidna Tomes describe them as "natures way of adjusting to environmental changes it undergoes over a certain duration" according to Athair. Prior to the Day of Fury which happened in the year 3235, Athair stated the last recorded Day of Fury happened some "twelve hundred years ago". (KtE: #10) At some point in time, the early dragons were supposedly born in the Dragon Kingdom region of Mobius. The dragons warred amongst themselves for generations, until they realized the destruction wrought on the land. After this the various dragons settled throughout Mobius. Mobius' early history also saw the rise of two more super-powerful beings connected to the Chaos Force: Aurora and Enerjak, who were formerly research scientists in Albion. Sadly, Enerjak became corrupted by his powers, and Aurora and the Ancient Walkers were forced to scatter his being throughout the Chaos Force. (SU: #13, CSE) Approximately 9,700 years ago, the Echidnas were already well developed in their colony of Albion. The Albion Knights of Aurora found themselves defending the planet against the wizard caste known as the Order of Ixis, which was bent on world domination and was subservient to their founder Mammoth Mogul. Events in the war included the appearance of Mutates, the invention of cybernetics, the mutation of the Tasmanian Devils, and the rise of the second Enerjak. Despite the Order's incredible powers, the Albion Knights successfully defeated Mogul during the Forgotten War, effectively wiping out all of the Order of Ixis. However, Mogul and three later disciples, Agunus, Nusgau, and Suguna, survived the Forgotten War. The latter three wizards eventually merged to form the individual wizard Ixis Naugus thousands of years later. It was also during the Forgotten War that monstrous creatures of various species, collectively known as Mutates, began to appear across the planet, though in limited numbers. (StH: #66, #67, #163, CSE) The 300 year period between the Coming of the Chaos Emeralds and the Forgotten War is based off Mammoth Mogul's look when he was 300 years old, depicted in the Mecha Madness special, due to him having the same look during the Forgotten War depicted in StH: #163. This is only a rough estimate. Developing Societies Approximately 1,000 years ago, Dave, an Echidna from Albion, ventured out into space, exploring Jupiter and its moon Europa on his ship the Monolith. The Echidnas made other advances down through history as well, one group going so far as to leave Albion in order to resettle elsewhere. After briefly stopping in Soumerca, where two factions of the colony effort-the Knuckles and Nocturnus Clans-broke off to fight for the land they hoped to claim, the other group settled in Downunda, where they built the city of Echidnaopolis. (KtE: #12, #30, CSE) Approximately 600 years ago, a White Comet hurling towards Echidnaopolis was discovered by the Echidna scientists Jordann and Kayla-La. Using their knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds, the two scientists managed to use the Chaos Emeralds' powers to lift their city into the sky, after the Fire Ants dug underneath the city to separate it from the continent — thus creating the Floating Island. Sadly, the Echidnas would face further troubles of their own, beginning when the scientist Dimitri attempted to return to the island to the surface using his Chaos Syphon, only to be driven mad. This would also lead to the creation of the office of Guardian among the Echidnas of the island. (StH: #34, #35, KMS #1 , #2, #3) Meanwhile, the other Mobians learned from the Echidnas on how to structure themselves into societies. One Mobian, Alexander, decided to pool the various groups resources and knowledge together to form a single society. While the Overlanders proved too violent in nature to be included, and the Echidnas chose to exclude themselves from joining the group, the other Mobians pulled together and created Mobotropolis - the first multicultural city on the planet. (StH: #71) Modern History Approximately 50 years ago (3187): Professor Gerald Robotnik is commissioned by the United Federation to create an Ultimate Lifeform for weaponization purposes and enlists the aid of Black Doom. (StH: #98, #171) G.U.N. forces storm the Space Colony ARK; Gerald is captured and Maria Robotnik is killed while Project Shadow temporarily escapes. (StH: #98) Professor Gerald is forced to continue weaponizing Project Shadow, while secretly reprogramming him to avenge Maria's death, and is eventually executed as a security risk. (StH: #98) Approximately 48 years ago (3189): Day 253: Julian Kintobor of the House of Ivo is born in the Overland. (StH: #72) Between 3189 & 3220: Julian is apprenticed under Dr. Nate Morgan and sabotages his research team's Power Ring experiments. (StH: #65, #73) Dr. Morgan is exiled from the Overland, but is taken in by Frederick Acorn of the Kingdom of Acorn and ushers the Mobians' society into a golden age. (StH: #65) Ixis Naugus and Warlord Kodos plot to escalate tensions between the Kingdom of Acorn and the Overland to start a war. Nate Morgan is framed for one altercation and exiles himself. (StH: #65, #73) Approximately 17 years ago (3220): The Great War between the Overland and the Kingdom of Acorn begins. (StH: #73, #112) Day 162: Sonic the Hedgehog is born. (StH: #112) Day 186: Princess Sally Acorn is born. (StH: #112) Day 251: Knuckles the Echidna is born on the Floating Island. Approximately 16 years ago (3221): Mobotropolis is heavily damaged by mortar fire from Overlander forces. (StH: #76) Queen Alicia and Prince Elias' air craft is shot down while flying to the neutral territory of Angel Island, with all hands presumed dead. (StH: #64) Julian Kintobor is rescued by the brothers Jules and Sir Charles Hedgehog in the Badlands. (StH: #50, #74, SSS: #6) Kodos is exiled to the Zone of Silence after being betrayed by Julian, who then becomes the kingdom's new Warlord. (StH: #74) Approximately 12 years ago (3225): The Great War ends, with the Mobians having achieved victory. (StH: #78) In the face of defeat, the majority of Overlanders from Megapolis follow Colin Kintobor into space to find a new homeworld. (StH: #72, #93) Day 297: Miles "Tails" Prower is born. (StH: #112, SSS: #9) Julian Kintobor (renamed Dr. Ivo Robotnik) launches a full scale coup d'état, taking over Mobotropolis and initiates the First Robotnik War. (StH: #43, SSS: #9) Robotnik begins to traverse Mobius and establish his control through regional Sub-Bosses. (StH: #207) Between 3225 & 3235: The Original Freedom Fighters initiate guerilla strikes against Robotnik's facilities until they are betrayed and trapped in the Zone of Silence. (StH: #142, #143) The Knothole Freedom Fighters come of age to fight with Sally Acorn as their field leader and Sonic as their top field agent. (StH: #143, SSS: #5) Bunnie Rabbot joins the Knothole Freedom Fighters as a powerful team asset after being partially roboticized. (StH: #3) Sonic undergoes his first Super transformation into Super Sonic to stop the Universalamander. (StH: #4) Robotnik begins production of the first line of robot Sonic replicas, starting with Pseudo Sonic and then Metal Sonic v1.0. (StH: #9, #25) Sonic gains access to the Cosmic Interstate and arrives in Anti Mobius; beginning the rivalry between him and Anti Sonic. (StH: #11, #24, #189, #190) Sonic, Tails and Dr. Robotnik make first contact with Knuckles the Echidna after discovering Angel Island. (StH: #13) Sally Acorn befriends the A.I. program NICOLE, who then aids her on a quest into the Forbidden Zone after her mentor Julayla passes away. (StH: #17, #18, IYF) A Robotnik from another Mobius wages war on the Multiverse with the Giant Borg battlesuit before being defeated by over 1,000 alternate reality versions of Sonic. (StH: #19) Robotnik creates E.V.E., who turns on him and sends him to a version of Mobius where he meets the future Dr. Eggman before being returned to Mobius Prime. (StH: #21, #22) The Arctic Freedom Fighters, Robotropolis Spy Network and Chaotix are formed. (#26, #27, KCX) The Knothole Freedom Fighters make contact with the Rebel Underground, Wolf Pack, Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters and the Downunda Freedom Fighters and engage in joint operations against Robotnik's forces. (StH: #31, #46, #113, PSM: #3, TMS: #1, #2, #3) Robotropolis is devastated by an earthquake and numerous Robians are deroboticized and rescued by the Freedom Fighters while Robotnik briefly abandons the city. (StH: #37) Approximately 2 years ago (3235): The ancient echidna scientist Dimitri resurfaces as Enerjak, after spending 400 years buried under Mount Fate, but is exiled into low-orbit outside Mobius' atmosphere. (KMS #1 , #2, #3) Sonic is captured, roboticized, and set against Knothole; Operation: Last Resort is initialized; Robotropolis suffers a nuclear blast, and Sonic stands trial for treason. (StH: #39, #40, SMM) An amnesic King Max is found and returned from his exile in the Zone of Silence but is left in a partial crystalized state. (StH: #36, #41) The Death Egg mass-roboticization airship is destroyed on its maiden voyage while trying to sink Angel Island. (SQM: #1, #2, #3) Knuckles searches for the Sword of Acorns in order to restore the King's health. (StH: #42, #44, #45, #46, SLV, SSS: #1) Robotnik begins Operation: EndGame; Sonic is framed for the supposed murder of Sally Acorn and escapes custody. (StH: #47, #48, #49, #50, SSS: #6) Dr. Ivo Robotnik dies after his nephew Snively changes the Ultimate Annihilator to target only his DNA structure, ending the First Robotnik War. (StH: #50, #72, SSS: #6) The Dark Legion successfully escapes from the Twilight Zone and encounters Knuckles and the Chaotix for the first time. (KtE: #1, #2, #3) Freedom Fighter groups regain control over Mobotropolis and a brief time of peace ensues. (SSS: #2) Echidnaopolis, the Echidnas, and the Dingoes are returned to Angel Island from their pockets zones as a side effect of the Ultimate Annihilator. (KtE: #4, #5, #6) Ixis Naugus escapes from the Zone of Silence and attempts to take over the kingdom, but is forced to flee. (StH: #53) Enerjak's attack on Echidnaopolis with the Dark Legion fails after Mammoth Mogul steals his power with the Sword of Acorns. (KtE: #9) Master Mogul nearly enslaves all of Mobius until he is defeated by Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, Turbo Tails and Athair, forming the Master Emerald. (StH: #56) Ixis Naugus, who enslaved King Max's body, nearly starts a civil war between Robians and Mobians, but his plot fails when he is discovered. (SSS: #4) Approximately 1 year ago (3236): The most recent Day of Fury takes place, nearly wiping out the Lost Tribe of Echidnas. (KtE: #10, #11) The Lost Tribe reunites with Albion, after hundreds of years searching for their homeland. (KtE: #12) Sonic and Tails manage to once again imprison Ixis Naugus in the Zone of Silence, with Nate Morgan's help. (StH: #66) Alicia and Elias Acorn are both found alive on Angel Island and are returned to Knothole by the Royal Secret Service. (KtE: #21, StH: #68) Robo-Robotnik manages to retake Mobotropolis, starting the Second Robotnik War. (StH: #75, #76) The Kingdom of Knothole is officially formed to act as a haven for those opposed to Robo-Robotnik's tyranny. (StH: #78) The Freedom Fighters establish their first diplomatic contact with Station Square. (StH: #80, #81) Perfect Chaos is defeated by Super Sonic and Knuckles, saving Station Square from destruction. (StH: #84) Dr. Eggman releases Shadow the Hedgehog from stasis and uses him in attempt to control Mobius with the Space Colony ARK. (StH: #98, SU: #2) The Overlanders of Megapolis return to Mobius after a decade of wandering in space and relocate to Station Square. (StH: #92, #107) Robotropolis is destroyed in a nuclear missile strike by Station Square's O.T.I.S. defense network. (StH: #110) The Bem deroboticize the majority of Mobius' Robian population. (StH: #123) The Xorda attack Mobius but are repelled. Sonic is transported to another part of the galaxy and presumed dead. (StH: #125) The Eggman Empire is officially formed. (StH: #130) Dr. Eggman formally declares war on the Kingdom of Knothole and the United Federation. (StH: #130) Patch D'Coolette, Antoine's evil Moebius counterpart, attempts to dispose of his long-time rival Anti Sonic by using the Zone-Link Generator to send him to Mobius, but is quickly thwarted. Seeking revenge, Anti Sonic subsequently kidnaps Antoine Prime and brings him back to Anti-Mobius, while leaving Patch in his place to torment them both. (StH: #150) After his defeat by Anti Sonic, Patch schemes to instead seize power in Mobius, and uses his counterpart's position as Commander in the Royal Army to gradually gain the confidence of King Max. Inspired by how his nemesis has used his situation to his advantage, Anti Sonic performs a similar switch with his good self. (StH: #150) Seeing his time to strike is at hand, Patch begins to slowly poison the King with a deadly substance possibly native to his dimension, and also arranged to poison his counterpart's father with a much heavier dose via laced food. (StH: #134, #153) Angel Island falls to the forces of the Eggman Empire and the Dingo Regime. (StH: #130, #138) Albion is completely destroyed by the Eggman Empire after Dr. Finitevus sabotages its defenses. (StH: #182) Current year (3237): Sonic the Hedgehog returns from outer space and helps to prevent the Eggman Empire from launching nuclear missiles. (StH: #130, #131, #132, #133) Golden Hive Colony is obliterated by the Eggman Empire with almost no survivors. (StH: #138) When negotiations with other nation-states including the Kingdom of Leonus eventually fail, Patch increases the poison’s concentration, leaving the King bed-ridden. Anti Antoine then stopped the King's medication, which served to put him into a coma, but not before the King announced he would step down and allow Sally to take over, and wanted Anti Antoine to be her husband and King. (StH: #155) Patch manipulates an emotionally fragile Sally into marrying him, but his plan to seize the throne is stopped when Elias Acorn claims his birthright and is crowned King. After exposing Patch’s true identity, Sonic uses his own Zone-Link Generator to send him back to Moebius, while rescuing Antoine and bringing him back to Mobius Prime. Assuming his title, Elias annuls Sally's marriage to Patch as his first royal decree. (StH: #156) The Ancient Walkers are killed when the dimensional barriers are breached. (StH: #162) The Order of Ixis is briefly revived with the alliance of Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus. (StH: #163) The Dark Legion splinters into a civil war between the Flame Legion and Frost Legion. (StH: #165) General Armand D'Coolette dies, having suffering declining health due to the effects of Patch's poisoning. However, he also implores Antoine to cherish his relationship with Bunnie. (StH: #168) The Great Harmony is achieved by the "Chosen One", who sends all of Mobius Prime's Chaos Emeralds into the Zone of Silence. (StH: #169) Following his father's death, Antoine finds the courage to propose to Bunnie, knowing that she makes him happy. They marry soon after. (StH: #173, #174) The Eggman Empire destroys Knothole Village via aerial bombardment with the Egg Fleet. (StH: #175) The citizens of the Kingdom of Acorn are rescued and transported to New Mobotropolis, which was reformed from A.D.A.M.'s Nanite City by NICOLE. (StH: #176, #177) Angel Island is liberated of its Dingo oppressors by Enerjak. (StH: #181) The majority of the surviving echidnas are relocated to Albion's former site by Enerjak, while some remain with Lien-Da. (StH: #181) New Megaopolis is destroyed by Enerjak. Some surviving Echidnas, under Lien-Da, ally with Dr. Eggman and form the Dark Egg Legion. (StH: #183, #184) After Moebius is conquered by Scourge, he and the Suppression Squad successfully invade Mobius Prime. (StH: #189) The Suppression Squad mutiny against Scourge; he is defeated and imprisoned in the No Zone. (StH: #193, #194, #196, #197) The Freedom Fighters launch their final attack against the Eggdome; Eggman loses his sanity and the Second Robotnik War ends. (StH: #198, #199, #200) The Iron Dominion usurps the Eggman Empire after conquering the Dragon Kingdom; Dr. Eggman escapes but is imprisoned in New Mobotropolis. (StH: #200, #205, #206, #207) The Iron Dominion takes over New Mobotropolis and legionizes some of its citizens. (StH: #208, #209, #210) Sonic, Tails, Sally and Monkey Khan break the Iron Dominion's control of the four clans, freeing the Dragon Kingdom. (SU: #13, #14, #15, #16) New Mobotropolis is liberated from the Iron Dominion; Eggman and Snively escape into hiding while the Iron Queen is arrested. (StH: #211) War between the newly created Wolf Pack Nation and the Felidae is averted when Drago's plot is exposed. (StH: #214) The Knothole Freedom Fighters are made aware of the Battle Bird Armada in a series of skirmishes on Cocoa Island. (SU: #17, #18, #19, #20) Iceborough is permanently liberated from mind-control of the local Dark Egg Legion chapter by Rotor Walrus and Silver the Hedgehog. (StH: #216) Oil Ocean Refinery suffers heavy damage in a battle between the Sand-Blasters & Great Desert Dark Egg Legion rendering it useless to both parties. (StH: #218) Geoffrey St. John turns on Sonic and restores Ixis Naugus' mind with the purple Chaos Emerald. (StH: #220) Ixis Naugus claims leadership of the Republic of Acorn before the Council of Acorn. (StH: #223) The Death Egg Mark 2 is launched and "Operation: Clean Sweep", which warps space-time. (StH: #224, #225) "Genesis" occurs where Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Rotor & Tails fight Eggman to bring the world back to normal. (StH: #226, #227, #228, #229) Sally disables the World Roboticizer, making a great deal of damage to the Death Egg Mark 2, but gets roboticized in the process. (StH: #230) The combined efforts of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Ixis Naugus repel Eggman's attacks, who retreats. Ixis Naugus is made King after his " heroic " deeds, usurping the Acorns' reign. (StH: #231, #232) The Battle Bird Armada invades New Mobotropolis and destroys it to unleash the Babylon Garden but are stopped by Sonic and crash on a nearby mountain and retreat. (SU: #35, #36) Elias Acorn seeks the help of Harvey Who to take back his throne, who would then form the Secret Freedom Fighters. (StH: #233) The Knothole Freedom Fighters are officially disbanded with the loss of Sally, Antoine and Bunnie. Two new teams are formed in replacement, Team Fighters and Team Freedom. (StH: #235) Team Fighters saves Furville from Eggman. (StH: #236) A second attempt to incite war between the Wolf Pack Nation and Felidae by Eggman fails when Team Fighters rescue the captive monarchs. (StH: #237, #238) The Death Egg drops forces on Feral Forest to assassinate Elias while it lays siege to New Mobotropolis. Team Fighters repel the attack at Feral Forest while Team Freedom, with some unseen help from the Secret Freedom Fighters, drives the Death Egg away from the city. (StH: #239, #240) The Secret Freedom Fighters observe and learn of King Naugus' plan to magically enslave the Council of Acorn. The team engages Naugus and Geoffrey in their underground Ritual Chamber, foiling the plot. (SU: #41, #42, #43, #44) Due to an accident at Mina's latest concert, held to convince the citizens of New Mobotropolis that they need Nicole back, the council agree to let Nicole return from her exile. Meanwhile, Geoffrey finally confronts his master over his recent activities, which would lead to Naugus taking over Geoffrey's body to prevent him from breaking his contract, as well as to sustain himself from his ongoing mutations. (StH: #241) Vector, Espio and Charmy go in search of Mighty and Ray. Their search takes them from Albion to Sand Blast City, where they finally discover the duo undercover as Sand Blast Freedom Fighters. After Mighty reunites with his long lost younger sister, Great Desert Dark Egg Legionnaire Matilda, he and Ray return to Angel Island with their friends, leaving Matilda under the care of Beauregard Rabbot. (SU: #46, #47, #48, #49) Albion is briefly attacked by Lien-Da and the New Megaopolis Dark Egg Legion but the city is left vacant after Thrash the Devil banishes all Echidnas alike to an unknown location out of vengeance. (StH: #243, #244, #245, #246) Dr. Eggman comes into contact with Dr. Wily, an evil scientist from an alternate reality through the power of the blue Chaos Emerald, that had somehow ended up in Wily's universe. The two construct the Skull Egg Zone so that they can meet in person and construct the Wily Egg. (MM: #24) Dr. Eggman sends a newly rebuilt Metal Sonic to battle Shard the Metal Sonic. The battle ends with Metal Sonic self-destructing, leaving Shard heavily damaged. Soon after, Eggman rebuilds Metal Sonic yet again, this time with the memories of his previous models, and sends him to the Skull Egg Zone in preparation for his and Dr. Wily's plan. (SU: #50) With the help of Silver, who has finally identified Princess Sally as the "traitor" (not of her own will), Team Fighters infiltrate the Death Egg at the Northern Tundra and successfully subdue Mecha Sally. Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis, the Tails Doll finally shows its true form and attacks Team Freedom. As these events unfold, Eggman and Wily launch the second Genesis Wave on their zones. (StH: #247, MM: #24) With Mobius reset once again, the events of Worlds Collide take place: Sonic the Hedgehog and the hero of Dr. Wily's universe, Mega Man, team up in an adventure that takes them to the Skull Egg Zone, being pitted against the Roboticized Masters (Roboticized versions of Sonic's friends) Dr. Wily's time-cloned Robot Masters, and many more. The Doctors attempt to use all seven Chaos Emerald to launch the "Super Genesis Wave", which will completely alter their respective worlds to the Doctors liking, with no limitations. Using the emeralds power to access their super forms, Sonic and Mega Man both attempt to reverse the wave. Super Mega Man successfully restores his world to normal, while Super Sonic's attempt to restore Mobius is disrupted by Dr. Eggman with disastrous consequences, effectively bringing an end to the original timeline. Continued in the current timeline, after the Super Genesis Wave (MM: #24, #25, #26, #27, SU: #51, #52, #53, #54, StH: #248, #249, #250, #251) Distant Future Everything beyond this point has been effectively negated by the Super Genesis Wave. Between 3237 and 3437 P.X.E.: A "legendary" figure among the Freedom Fighter groups purportedly betrays them and starts a chain reaction of cataclysmic events that brings ruin to Mobius. (StH: #195, #215, SU: #8) The Future Freedom Fighters are formed, led by Lara-Su. (StH: #215) The ARK falls out of its orbit around Mobius and crashes into the planet's surface, causing untold amounts of damage and is left to burn itself out. (StH: #216) The Great Krudzu Spore presents itself as a significant threat to the world's remaining population before it is eliminated by Silver. This event originally never occurred in the timeline, until Silvers intervention at the liberation of Iceborough in 3237 caused minor changes to the future. As a result, Silver has no recollection of this event. (StH: #216) 200 years into the future (3437 P.X.E.): Silver the Hedgehog is trained as a Knight of Kronos under Mammoth Mogul while researching and traveling to the past at various points in order to find the traitor and prevent the current future from occurring. (StH: #194, #215, #216, SU: #5) Silver travels back to 3237 once again when he becomes certain that the traitor is "Boomer". He later returns after learning he was wrong once again. It is here that the future changes slightly due to his actions (the Krudzu Spore, as noted above). (StH: #215, #216) Dark Enerjak's Prelates arrive from an alternate past timeline in an effort to take over other zones. This sends Silver on a side-quest to Dark Mobius. He arrives back again literally seconds later. (SU: #25, #26, #27, #28) Silver believes he's once again identified the traitor, Antoine D'Coolette, after reading his heavily aged journal. Mogul sends him back to 3237 one final time without a Time Stone, instructing him to only come back when the job's been done (supplying him with instructions on how to do so). (StH: #235) Category:Worlds Category:Sonicthehedgehog Category:SEGA